


Lee Yut Lung's Anger Management Program

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger Management, At least in theory, Blow Jobs, But I also regret nothing, Crack Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hotel Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infidelity, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Spoilers, TWITTER ENABLED ME, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max runs into Yut Lung in the back of a New York City alleyway and remembers just how much he hates him. Yut Lung has the nerve to suggest that he can help Max "release" some of his pent-up anger.Max then finds himself in a hotel room with a much younger Chinese man.





	Lee Yut Lung's Anger Management Program

**Author's Note:**

> My brain works like a random pairing generator and I've stopped trying to fight it. 
> 
> Twitter made me write this. Canonically, neither Max nor Yut Lung would ever fuck each other.
> 
> Also Yut Lung is like... twenty or so here so he's of-age.
> 
> (Ash is still dead in this timeline because Max needed a reason to hate Yut Lung, I'm sorry. Ash is only briefly mentioned at the beginning of the fic.)

Max Lobo had a mental list of people he never wanted to see again. It was, he admitted to himself, rather long. Mostly, it consisted of assholes he'd met in the military, but it also contained several journalists, cops, some politicians...

...and a certain member of the Chinese mafia.

 

It was a chilly fall evening and Max was on his way home from a rather tiring therapy session. Jessica had suggested it some time ago, as Max was still struggling to come to terms with the loss of Ash, who was a son to him all but legally. Max didn't think the therapy was helping him at all, but he went along anyway, since otherwise he'd just take his anger out on Jessica and Michael, and that wasn't fair to them. And he didn't want to lose them again.

 

The last person he'd expected to see taking the same back-alley shortcut as him was Lee Yut Lung. It took Max a second to remember who the young man was, but once he had, he was filled with a sense of rage that he hadn't felt since he learnt of Ash's death.

 

"You--" Max found himself unable to say anything else. No insult seemed appropriate. None could truly encapsulate and properly express his anger. Ironic, Max thought, considering he was a reporter.

Yut Lung seemed to be unsure of who Max was for a few moments. "Max Lobo, right?" he said, with a somewhat sad smirk. "What brings you here?"

" _I'm_ just taking a shortcut," Max explained, managing to keep his voice from shaking too much. "Someone like you shouldn't be hanging out here. It's dangerous."

"I know that," Yut Lung sighed. "But I wanted some time alone, and the servants never think to check these alleyways, funnily enough."

Max didn't say anything in response. He'd forgotten that this fucker had _servants_. Must be nice, being that rich.

"There are still people willing to work for you?" Max found himself saying. It wasn't quite what he'd meant to ask.

"You'd be surprised," Yut Lung said. "Apparently people still see working for the Lee family as an honour. Don't ask me how." He sounded bitter. Max didn't know much about Yut Lung personally, other than that he hated his family to the point of killing his brothers. But Max didn't care about shit like that, he still hated him. Max wanted to smack that smug smile right off his face. He wanted to scream at Yut Lung about how it was all his fault and how so many people had suffered because of his actions. He finally had that opportunity, but he was too angry to articulate that.

 

"You seem to have a lot of pent up anger, Max," Yut Lung commented. Max wasn't sure if it was that obvious or if Yut Lung was good at reading people. Again, he didn't care.

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Max seethed, only just noticing that his hands were both clenched into tight fists.

Yut Lung took a few steps closer to Max, his arms folded across his chest. Max glared at him, waiting for the Chinese man to say something. Anything. Otherwise he'd be getting a face full of Max's fists very soon.

 

Speaking of Yut Lung's face, Max couldn't help but notice that, up close, he was rather... _pretty_. Max didn't want to use that word, but nothing else came to mind. Yut Lung was a man, and he was young enough to be Max's son, but he couldn't help but be entranced by the delicate, feminine features of Yut Lung's face. Actually, his whole body seemed more like that of a young woman's, and Max found his mind wandering places it definitely shouldn't be wandering.

"What, do you like what you see?" Yut Lung smirked, this time smugly. Max froze. Was he being obvious again? He needed to say something to shut Yut Lung up. And more importantly, he needed to start heading home. Jessica would be worried (and suspicious) if he came back too late.

 

His train of thought was derailed when Yut Lung reached an arm out and gently touched the base of Max's neck. This was starting to look **bad**.

"If you have some anger you want to... _release_..." Yut Lung said with a whisper, leaning forward so that he was right next to Max's ear, "I know the perfect way to... help you, as it were." The seductive voice with which he spoke sent shivers down Max's spine. Shit. This _was_ a good opportunity, and Max knew exactly what Yut Lung was after. Truthfully, Max hadn't had sex in a while. He and Jessica usually got home quite late, by which time they were too tired to really get up to much. And with Michael growing older, they had to be increasingly careful with their nighttime activities.

"I, uh..." Max couldn't think of an excuse to get himself out of this. His brain was desperately trying to think of something, but any logical thoughts he had were being outweighed by his dick telling him to stop being a bitch and go for it.

"You can't expect to do anything _here_ ," Max finally said, letting himself give in to his desires. "It's dark, cold and cramped."

"As it happens," Yut Lung said, pulling away from Max, "I know of a hotel nearby. And don't worry, it'll be under _my_ name, and I'll make sure nobody ever finds out you set foot in it. Deal?"

Max swallowed. Yut Lung wasn't lying, and Max knew his reach was wide enough that he could get away with such a thing. If anybody saw Max with somebody like Yut Lung, his life would be ruined. But it didn't matter. He was getting tired of being angry all the time. This would be a one-off, anyway: they'd both get some pleasure out of this and never speak of it again. "Deal."

"Also," Yut Lung continued, "It's on the house. Think of it as a free... introduction to anger management, if you want."

 

Max followed Yut Lung out of the alleyway and on to one of the busier streets. The younger man walked with an air of confidence, and his long ponytail swayed with his hips as he did so. Max wondered briefly how long that hair took to make it look like it did... and then part of him wondered how its owner would react if he pulled on it. Max resisted the urge and filed it away for later.

 

A few minutes later, they arrived at the nondescript hotel. Yut Lung said something about having used it for 'business' before. He booked a room (under his own name like he'd said), while Max texted Jessica to let her know he'd be home late due to running into a friend. They then made their way over to the elevator.

Once they were inside the elevator and Yut Lung had pushed the correct floor button, he turned to face Max. "So," he said, in a businessman voice, crossing his arms again, "What's on the menu for tonight, then?"

"Er..." Max hadn't quite thought that far ahead. He hadn't given it _any_ thought beyond wanting to be rough. "I... I dunno..." he mumbled. Before he could come up with anything, the elevator doors dinged open.

"You can think on your way," Yut Lung said with a wink (which was uncalled for, Max thought) before exiting the elevator. Max found himself walking behind Yut Lung again, captivated once more by his small frame.

 

It didn't take them long to reach their room. Yut Lung tapped the card and opened the door. Max followed him inside. The room wasn't very big: it had a single double bed, one armchair, a TV hanging off the wall, a small kitchen area and a bathroom with a toilet, basin and shower.

"I'll take a shower first," Yut Lung announced as he set the room keycard down. "That way you can think about how _exactly_ you want to get rid of all your anger." He gave Max another smirk before shutting the bathroom door behind him. Moments later, Max heard the sound of running water.

Max sat down on one of the bed's end corners. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. But Yut Lung was the one who had offered it, and both of them seemed to want it. It wasn't like Max was doing this to someone _unwilling_ , after all. Although Max did think that that was just an excuse. He sighed, wishing both his brain and his dick would shut up and stop making things complicated.

Trying to distract himself from the growing feeling of guilt that was dwelling inside him, Max tried to think of things he wanted to do to... do _with_ Yut Lung. Maybe he could ask about pulling his hair. The idea of hitting Yut Lung and having him yell in pain was also somewhat desirable.

 

While he was lost in thought, Yut Lung returned, wearing nothing but a towel covering his lower half. His hair was, disappointingly, out of its ponytail, and Max marvelled for a moment at just how much of it there was: it went all the way down to Yut Lung's hips. Maybe this way it'd be easier to pull.

"So, Max," Yut Lung began, sitting on the bed next to Max and crossing his legs, almost-but-not-quite giving Max a glimpse at his package. "First question: have you ever fucked another guy before?"

"Not... really, no," Max answered. Yut Lung looked at him confused, so Max decided it was best to just explain himself: "I... in the military, it wasn't uncommon to help each other out with handjobs, but that's the most I've done. Nothing beyond that."

Yut Lung pouted slightly. "I figured as much, from the looks of you," he sighed. "But oh well. That won't be too much of an issue."

Max knew that Yut Lung had experience. That he'd been whored out by his older brothers and made to please old men who had nothing better to do with their lives. Max also knew that _he_ was about to become one of those old men -- although, as he told himself yet again, this was different.

"I'll get started," Yut Lung said. "It's all the same up until the actual penetration anyway, so don't worry about it. A blowjob's a blowjob, right?"

"Er... y-yeah, I guess... " Max mumbled. Max wondered if that statement meant that Yut Lung had also had experiences with women, but he didn't ask.

 

Before he had time to collect his thoughts, Yut Lung changed position so that he was on the bed on all fours. After removing his shoes and socks, Max awkwardly manoeuvred himself so that he was sitting on the bed with his knees bent. Yut Lung crawled over to Max and began unbuckling Max's belt.

Max watched in awe at the way Yut Lung's hands moved as they undressed him: it was almost like a dance routine. Yut Lung had obviously done this many times before, as he very quickly managed to undo Max's jeans after fully removing the belt. Max shifted slightly to allow Yut Lung to pull his jeans and underwear down. Once they were completely off, Yut Lung threw them unceremoniously onto the floor.

Yut Lung then almost instantly took Max's cock in his mouth. Much like the rest of him, Yut Lung's mouth was small and delicate. It was also _extremely_ soft. Max didn't want to wait, so he grabbed either side of Yut Lung's head and pulled it forward towards him, his velvet tongue now all the way around Max's length. Yut Lung let out an "mmm" as if to tell Max he was being too rough, but Max didn't care. He moved Yut Lung's head back and forth, eventually settling into a rhythm. He released his hands, confident that Yut Lung would keep going at the same pace, which Yut Lung did. Every now and again, the younger man would tease Max's balls with his free hand, his fingers delicately but firmly caressing them in all the right places.

Max would never, _ever_ admit it, but Yut Lung was better at this than Jessica had ever been. Not that Jessica was _bad_ at blowjobs, but this was at a completely different level. This was someone who had refined and perfected the technique and knew exactly where to place his tongue, exactly what speed to go at, exactly which buttons to press.

 

It wasn't long before Max could tell he was about to come. He tried to prolong his impending orgasm, but with the way Yut Lung was pleasuring him, he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

He tried to grunt out a warning, but before he could, he released his load into Yut Lung's mouth. Yut Lung obediently took it, although Max couldn't help but notice a tinge of discomfort on his face. Once Max was done, Yut Lung let the ginger-haired man's cock flop out of his mouth. A trickle of semen dribbled down his chin.

"...Sorry," Max muttered, part of him feeling bad.

"Don't be," Yut Lung replied, wiping the cum off with the back of his hand.

 

"So, you want to keep going?" Yut Lung asked after he'd caught his breath.

 _Did_ he want to keep going? His brain said no, every other organ (especially his dick) seemed to be saying yes. He wanted more of Yut Lung. He wanted to feel what it was like inside him, the idea of his cock being squeezed by Yut Lung's ass more appealing than it should have been.

"Sure," Max said, knowing that he'd already crossed the line the moment he stepped into the hotel room. There was no turning back now, and there hadn't been for a while.

Yut Lung crawled past Max (Max noticed that Yut Lung's towel had fallen off somewhere in the process of the blowjob) and propped himself up against the pillows. His dick was hard, although perhaps not fully erect yet. Max stared at Yut Lung as the boy erotically sucked on the fingers on his right hand. Yut Lung then spread his legs, giving Max a full view of _everything_. He swallowed, feeling his own member reminding Max of its existence again.

 

Yut Lung took his fingers, which were now coated in saliva, out of his mouth and moved his hand so that it was hovering over his entrance. Slowly, he inserted his index finger, a small moan escaping his lips as he did so.

If anything, he certainly knew how to put on a show. Max wanted to know how he'd gained the skills, because he was _so_ good for someone so young, but perhaps it was better if he wasn't aware. Max had to appreciate what was on display before him, the young Chinese man was exquisitely beautiful, even to Max, who'd never really been attracted to men.

Yut Lung now had two of his fingers in his ass, and he was sliding them across the ever-increasing gap, which was wet and twitching slightly. He had this down to a science, he knew the quickest way to make himself ready for his partner. This wasn't something that had been learnt overnight.

 

Once Yut Lung had successfully managed to fit four of his fingers inside himself (which Max was impressed by), he looked over at Max, his face almost begging for the journalist to enter him. " _Please_ ," he begged, breathlessly, his cheeks flushed. "Fuck me."

Max took that as his cue. He made his way over to Yut Lung as the young man removed his fingers. Max swallowed again as he stared at Yut Lung's now gaping hole. He held Yut Lung by the hips (Yut Lung yelped slightly as he he did this) and flipped him over so that he could only see the back of Yut Lung's head.

"W-What are you doing?!" Yut Lung demanded, taken by surprise.

"Don't worry," Max said, "I just... I'd rather not see your face." It was partially true. If Max had to look at Yut Lung's face while he fucked him, he'd feel more guilty than otherwise. But the other reason was that, if he was fucking Yut Lung doggy-style, it would be easier to pull his hair, which was an idea Max hadn't been able to get out of his mind.

"Whatever," Yut Lung mumbled into a pillow before adjusting himself so that he was on his hands and knees, bending his ass downwards so that Max would be capable of entering him.

 

Max knelt upright and aligned his dick with Yut Lung's anus, holding his member in one hand while his other hand pushed down on Yut Lung's right hip.

He was amazed at how easy Yut Lung's ass enveloped him, the boy's body not resisting Max's intrusion at all. Max knew that this meant he was entering territory many other men had previously entered, but he didn't care. Or, at least, his dick was telling him not to.

Max started thrusting in and out of Yut Lung, who was making quiet, sexy noises each time Max's body slammed against his asscheeks. Max wished he would stop holding back, but if they got caught doing this by the hotel staff, there would be a lot of questions that neither of them would be able to answer easily, so he let it slide.

 

When some of Yut Lung's hair brushed up against Max's hand, Max remembered what he'd wanted to do. He grabbed Yut Lung's hair in either hand (which still wasn't enough to hold anywhere near all of it) and yanked it. Yut Lung cried out when he did so, but Max ignored him and did it again. Yut Lung's hair was silky and soft, and the shower he'd taken earlier made it slightly frizzy.

"M-Max--!" Yut Lung exclaimed loudly the fourth time Max pulled his hair. "St--"

"No," Max grunted, tugging it again, "I'm not gonna..."

Yut Lung protested once more, and Max considered listening to him as he realised the tone of Yut Lung's voice had changed. Max let go of Yut Lung's hair, which fell like water onto his back.

Max then remembered his other idea.

He brushed Yut Lung's hair out of the way slightly so that he had a good area of bare skin.

Then Max slapped Yut Lung's lower back, which caused Yut Lung to scream and twitch violently.

 

It took Max a second to realise the smaller man beneath him was cumming, and when he finished, he collapsed onto the sheets, his breathing loud and shallow. Max pulled out and stroked himself a few times before he came into his hand.

 

They stayed like that in silence while they collected themselves.

Yut Lung shakily sat himself up. "Fuck," he hissed. "You... You sure are something, Max Lobo."

Max felt the need to apologise. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away..."

Yut Lung turned to face him, traces of tears on his cheeks. He'd been crying? "Nah, not that. It's been a while since someone's dared tried doing something on their own with me like that. I forgot what it was like, that's all."

"Oh..."

"So, what do you think?" Yut Lung asked, smirking.

"I. Well. Er. You're... good," Max admitted sheepishly.

"And your anger's gone now, then?"

 

Max had forgotten that that was why they'd even done this in the first place.

"I... It seems to have worked?" he replied.

"That's good, then," Yut Lung said, stretching. "I'll be taking another shower and I'll probably stay here the night, unless the servants insist I don't. You, on the other hand, should probably wash up before heading home, so feel free to make use of the shower first."

"Y-Yeah, thanks..."

 

Right. Home.

Max trudged off to the bathroom, gathering his clothes from the floor. He managed to come up with some excuse while he cleaned himself, but Jessica was a sharp woman, so if she accused him of anything he wouldn't be able to lie to her.

But this was just a one-off thing. It wasn't like they were meeting like this every night or anything. Max was probably never going to see Yut Lung again, and he knew Yut Lung would be seducing another older man by this time next week.

After he made sure he'd removed any traces of cum and sweat, he turned off the shower, dried himself and got dressed. He took his phone out of his pocket and texted Jessica to tell her that he was on his way home. Hopefully she was too tired to ask him about his evening.

 

"Take care, Max," Yut Lung said as Max laced up his shoes. "I won't say anything about this to anyone."

"You better not," Max glared. "And if we ever happen to run into each other after this, I'm not taking you up on any other offers." He stood up and made his way to the door.

Yut Lung chuckled. "Sure thing. I'm sure there are other anger management programs you can try." Max chose not to answer as he left. He was starting to remember why he hated this guy again.

 

Thankfully, Jessica was asleep when Max got home, so he didn't need to try and explain himself. She barely questioned him the next morning, and just like that, the night became nothing more than a memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saving y'all seats in hell for when you join me. Come say hi, it's nice and toasty down here.


End file.
